Irdu Lili
Irdu Lili is one of Lilith's Incubus sons and he is among one of the first four and strongest of all Incubus. He is one of the Night/Storm Demons. Biography Irdu Lili was among one of Lilith's first Incubus and Succubus children. Irdu Lili had three other siblings who were affiliated with him as the Night/Storm Demons. His siblings are his twin sister, Ardat Lili and younger siblings Lilu and Lilitu. His siblings were among Hell's demonic forces that participated in the First Demon Incursion, lead by his mother and her lover, Samael. Irdu Lili and his siblings caused mayhem and chaos by unleashing harsh weathers such as the infamously storms and he visited many women at night and begets from them. Irdu Lili was eventually sent back to Edom when Samael and Lilith were banished and the gates of hell were closed. Irdu Lili and his siblings were capable of leaving Edom and they usually hide among humanity by simply drinking, sleeping with any gender since they have no preference, and partying. Irdu Lili and his siblings later learned that Lilith was pregnant with their unborn sister. Irdu Lili, along with the rest were excited to have a new siblings, however after Alexandra was born, Samael sent his daughter to live on earth. Irdu Lili and everyone else was disappointed and sadden to see their mother broken. They did their best to find their younger sister but no avail. After thousands of years when the Owl reported back of finding Alexandra. Powers and Abilities * Hellfire Manipulation: '''Irdu Lili can manipulate the fires of hell to harm or kill lesser individuals. * '''Immortality: Irdu Lili may be over a thousand years or more than that. He cannot age or wither. He may be able to live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: As one of Lilith's first Incubus, Irdu Lili can withstand a few basic demonic weaknesses such as touching holy water, iron, or salt and it will not harm him unless in vast quantities. He can even withstand taking a Demon-Killing Knife without killing him, however it will severely harm or paralyze him for a few seconds. He can walk on hallowed ground. * Kiss of Death: Irdu Lili can kill humans or regular monsters just by kissing them. He can control this power willingly and it cannot work on beings equal or powerful than him. ** Absorption Kiss: Irdu Lili can kill or steal a person's life-force through a kiss. He can regain power by doing this and He can use this power willingly. Beings equal or powerful than him are immune. * Mental Manipulation: Irdu Lili can manipulate the mental state of an individual. He uses this power to influence humans to do his bidding. ** Desire Inducement: Irdu Lili can bring out a person's desires to a great extant that they cannot get enough what they love the most, almost to the point of killing themselves of what they desire. * Natural Weaponry: Irdu Lili can use natural weapons from his bodies. He notably fights with his retractable claws. ** Claw Retraction: Irdu Lili can use retractable claws that are capable of killing human individuals. They are coated with a potent poison, capable of killing humans or monsters. * Nigh Invulnerability: Irdu Lili cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can be killed through the use of angelic or demonic weaponry. He can withstand taking a Demon-Killing Knife, however it can severely harm or paralyze him for a few seconds. * Sexual Hunger: Irdu Lili can energize or sustain himself by feeding off of sexuality or sexual energy. He can drain a person to death from this method. ** Death by Sex: Irdu Lili can willingly kill any number of individuals he's slept with if he desires to. This will not affect on those equal or powerful than him. * Sexual Inducement: Irdu Lili can use his powers to arouse men and women, to make them lust and crave for sexual interaction. He has claimed to have slept over a thousand individuals, whether they were male or female. His powers works on humans only. * Super Stamina: Irdu Lili does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. As a Incubus, his stamina is far superior than any human or lesser demon. Irdu Lili can last for months of having sexual intercourse without tiring. He tends to keep a score of over a thousand women he's slept with. * Super Strength: Irdu Lili possesses supernatural strength to strangle and effortlessly snap a human or monsters neck. He can overwhelm lesser demons and his siblings as he is one of the first Incubus. All angels can physically overwhelm Irdu Lili, but he can outmatch a Ishim. Greater Demons, Ancient Monsters, Elite Fairies, Time Wraith, Great Old ones, or anyone powerful can overwhelm Irdu Lili. * Supernatural Concealment: Irdu Lili can conceal his presence on earth from beings such as younger angels, lesser demons, or other supernatural entities. ** Invisibility: Irdu Lili can cloak himself invisible and cannot be seen by lesser individuals. He can even hide against beings on the level of a Hell Knight. * Telekinesis: Irdu Lili can move objects or beings with his mind. * Weather Manipulation: As a Storm Demon, Irdu Lili can control the four main factors of the weather at a harsh degree. * Wing Manifestation: Irdu Lili can manifest a pair of demonic wings to fly or for combat. ** Flight: Irdu Lili can unfold his wings to fly or for combat. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy Water: Irdu Lili can actually touch or drink holy water unless its not in vast quantities as it will only irritate him only. * Iron: Irdu Lili can touch iron just fine, however if he constantly touches it, it will start to irritate him only. * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can bind, dampen, and potentially kill Irdu Lili. * Salt: A salt line cannot block Irdu Lili nor harm him, but vast quantities will start to irritate him only. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Irdu Lili's younger sister is capable of destroying him. * Angels: Any angel can kill Irdu Lili, however he can potentially overwhelm Ishim and hold his own against regular angels, even harming. * Cambion: Any Cambion can overwhelm and kill Irdu Lili. * Elite Fairies: Any Avalon Vanguard or Living Tribunal can kill Irdu Lili. * Great Old One: Any Old One can kill Irdu Lili and negate his powers. * Greater Demons: Irdu Lili is capable of overwhelming high tier demons, however Greater Demons can overwhelm and kill her. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Irdu Lili. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Irdu Lili without effort. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy Irdu Lili. * Time Wraith: A Time Wraith can overwhelm the likes of a Hell Knight, so one can easily kill Irdu Lili. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Irdu Lili. * Demonic Weaponry: Irdu Lili is among the first and oldest of Incubus and can withstand being killed by a Demon-Killing Knife, however it can severely harm or paralyze him for a few seconds. Any demonic weapon such as a Demon Blade or higher can kill him with ease. * Divine Weaponry: Any weaponry forged from deities is capable of killing Irdu Lili. * Primordial Weaponry: Primordial weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Irdu Lili. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Incubus Category:Demons Category:High Tier Demons Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Strongest of Species Category:Allies Category:Saviors